


I'm so sorry

by 1YoungWriter1



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1YoungWriter1/pseuds/1YoungWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Obidala I wrote about a year ago. What was Obi-Wan so sorry for at the end of RofS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so sorry

I'm so sorry...

That was all he said. But was that what he needed to say? Wanted to say? Possibly and no. Nothing he could say would make things better for her, that he knew. But what he wanted to say would mean everything to him. He thought against it, she was hurt enough already, without his actions. He turned and walked away.

-For what?- a gentle but strangled voice called him back. Obi-Wan looked back at her. She was so beautiful, so strong, so pure... Her eyes were filling up with tears, her voice was shattered, but her figure was not slouching, for she had not given up.

-You are sorry for what?- she asked again, this time shaking, as if caught in a heavy blizzard. She continued to hold her head up, not giving in to the temptation of falling onto the ground and crying like a child.

Obi-Wan took a few steps towards her and began in a slow voice, filled with grief.

-I am sorry, for failing Anakin and in doing so failing my master and teach, but more so failing you.- He took another step towards Padme. Ha hadn't wanted to say anymore but his cup was finally overflowing, his dam - broken. Despite the heavy pour of emotion, his face was still calm, a deadly but silent storm in his grey eyes.

-I am sorry, for not taking better care of him, not being the teacher he needed.- He didn't want her to suffer, especially at his hand. Now that he thought back, there were so many times, when he could have given his padawan better teachings.

-I am sorry for not being able to ease your suffering now, for being powerless in this dark hour.- He wished he could do something, could give her hope, could kill her pain. But there was no hope left, that much he knew. There was no way to balm her wounds. She had fallen in love and that was a pit he could find no way out of.

-I am sorry for what I will most likely have to do.- He would despise himself if he were to kill Anakin for the rest of his life. He would hate himself for killing Padme's soul, for crushing her broken heart. He was mere inches away from her now and could feel her ragged breathing against his skin, could feel her unhealthy heat. Now she would find out his secret, his wretched hidden gold, his apple's worm, his flower's bee.

-I am sorry for not being as daring and courageous as Anakin, for not being enough for you.- She looked up at him, her breathing at a halt, her eyes as dry as the desert and as hostile as it's winds.

-I am sorry for falling in love with you on the first day of meeting you and for loving you ever since.- He placed his hand on her stomach, where life was blossoming, despite everything and all. -I am sorry, but only for myself, that I am not the father of your children.

Her breathing had evened out, her eyew had fallen to the ground, her shoulders had slouched. He did not know what went through her head, he did not need it. He merely leaned forward and did what he desired to do from the day he found her on Naboo. He let his lips find her's and gently kissed her. And suddenly he felt like he was there again, on Naboo, minutes after the cremation of his master, deciding whether or not to confess his love to the queen.

She did not answer his kiss, nor did she pull back. When he released her mouth he bowed and walked away, feeling like the vilest traitor in the Universe.

He went to her ship and hid, knowing that soon enough she would come, taking him to Anakin...


End file.
